thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Investments/@comment-178.11.225.142-20170329191609/@comment-31632839-20170330171518
tldr; link to current version at following forum thread: http://thelastsovereign.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8437 Seems like I forgot a few problems as I posted the comment, as I were aware of most of your points. But i hadn't implemented them because I wasn't sure how to, as they aren't regular investments. I'm thankful for your input anyways. The 5k ProN coming from the Yhilin bank investment in chapter 2 is already awarded in the next round. Although I combined it with the "optional" 5k from the bank in Megail's Path, as it's rather difficult to miss those. The desert bounty office, I wasn't sure where to put it as you don't pay ProN for it. But I decided to put in the list with the other "real" investments because you get ProN as return. I also now implemented the gains and cost of the Ardford vote bribes. I put those with other not "real" investments as checkboxes or radio buttons above the "real" investments. The Ardan bank is another difficult choice, I guess it's clear that it belongs to the real investments, but a dropdown selection at that point is rather difficult. The reason for that is, that the investment tables and also the different section itself are auto generated from the given investment array as well as the section array. That way it's easy to add another investment round and investments later on. (Assuming there will be other ProN investments in the future) Also I believe it should be possible to give the accurate cost for it. Assuming you get all the hidden stat points from the Ardford-Summit quests (which should be fair, given that you use a investment calculator), then it depends only on the other investments. Those I can easily check. The only part missing to implement it is, how the hidden stat score translates to the cost. I know, no points = 1kk, 20 points = 300k and 17 points = 400k… A little similar is the deeds of Vinario investment, but I guess it's fair to just assume the cost is 100k. So just to be clear about it. After the Reunion you get 300k/200k depending if you took ProN in chapter 1 or not and you also lose 250k. Both without any connection to any investment? For now I implemented this as gain 50k or lose 50k - depending if you took the ProN - of the available funds. Although I worry a little about the traceability of it. I also implemented Aka's mine quest and the silent Knight order investment, similar to the vote bribes. I also changed the cost tool tip to show up only if the cost actually differ from section to section. It also shows up if the investment has a special tool tip, as the bounty office and the Ardan bank currently have. Missing is primarily the mercenary hiring, with the exception of the AriGarda after the reunion, as this isn't a investment at all but a bribe, just as the vote bribes. For the rest, I don't know where to put them. I guess the hiring in chapter 1 can be omitted as it has no benefit (as far as I know). I omitted the flower investment for the same reason. As for combining forces, I already offered my code for everybody to do with whatever they want. But I'm also up for combining forces. EDIT: changed link to forum thread As before, feedback welcome. (I can't edit the link in op, as I wasn’t registered as I made the previous comment..)